


Forget to find

by Luminee



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiny, Hongjoong wants to find jongho, Human Jongho, Lost Love, M/M, different universe, happy birthday ako, jongho dies but he got better, kinda soulmates, magical au, ship jongjoong, wizard hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: In a magical Kingdom, Jongho is taken away from Hongjoong. Hongjoong tries everything to get back to him, in different lives.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Forget to find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aguamenting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/gifts).



> hi  
> it is I again  
> feeding the jongjoong tag once again because they deserve (make this ship a popular THING! please!) also this is a gift for aguamenting because it's her birthday uwu  
> if you think this is a bit chaotic.. well it might be i still hope you'll like it!

Hongjoong softly snapped his fingers and a flame appeared at the tip of his fingers. Night had fallen for a couple hours now over the Kingdom and, except for the magical fireflies wandering in the air, leaving behind them tracks of golden light, there was not much lightning. He had sneaked out of the castle, like he had been doing for months now every night, making his way into the magical gardens until the edge of the forest. With his own magic, it was easy to disguise himself, fool the human guards as much as the protection spell. Hongjoong had always been a powerful magician, his parents had always made his magical education a priority. He chuckled, little did they know he was now using this knowledge to violate every rules they had elaborated.

By that, the young wizard meant meeting one of the non magical subject of the Kingdom. The most exciting moment of his day, when the sun disappeared in the horizon, when everyone else would fall asleep, when only the stars were witnesses of the young and forbidden love he and Jongho were sharing. The law was strict. Relationships between humans and sorcerers were forbidden. Warlocks were a minority in the Kingdom, however their magical power had made them top of the society, able to control everything else from humans to lands. Hongjoong did not care much. He only cared about Jongho.

Jongho who was most certainly already waiting for him. Since he was living outside of the castle, it was easier for him to leave his home without being noticed and ran to the little stream not far from the edge of the forest but still deep enough for them to be safe. Right there, near the tiny waterfall, his hand playing with the glowing water full of magic, so transparent that the pink and purple sand at the depth of the stream was visible. Fish of every pastel colors were bubbling in it, sliding between rocks, if Hongjoong focused enough he would have been able to hear their songs. But all his focus was for Jongho. Jongho’s soft brown hair, Jongho’s round and adorable face, his pouty lips and his sparkling eyes every time Hongjoong would appear in front of him. The way Jongho would take him into his arms, lifting him a bit from the ground, just with his strength. In his arms, Hongjoong felt so safe, he felt like he had been meant to fit there, his head near his heart, hearing how it would beat faster every time Hongjoong was there.

They both had been used to magical landscape, splendid sceneries in which nature and magic would create the most perfect images; mixing colors, sensations and textures at the same time. Where everything was brighter, shinier, bigger. Even more for Hongjoong who had learned to master the art of magic and create by himself the most magnificent elements. Yet, nothing seemed more beautiful than Jongho looking at him with his eyes full of love and adoration. Nothing felt better than his lips softly brushing his own like he was the most delicate flower.

However this time, things went differently.

Hongjoong tried to fight but the royal guard was way more trained than he was. Mixing human forces and magic that were above anything the young wizard had learned, they took Jongho away from him. Hongjoong hands were burning with red magic but he was powerless. He saw the fear in Jongho’s eyes as he was muttering a final “I love you” while he was taken away from Hongjoong.

At this moment, Hongjoong was sure he heard his heart break. He felt like a piece of him was being removed from him, he felt like he could not breathe, could not think, could not live without Jongho by his side.

A few weeks later, Hongjoong did not hesitate to exchange his life in the Kingdom, to turn back to everything and everyone he knew, for the hope to be able to meet Jongho once again. In another life.

*

**Europe, 1930**

Jongho did not like traveling, but he had no choice that time. Usually he would do his best to stay in his city but he was needed in Amsterdam and the quickest way was the train. Jongho thought the train was too loud, too small, but it was more efficient than taking the car.

At least, it was on the firm earth. Not like boats.

L’Etoile du Nord was a nice train, he thought. Those luxurious wagons, a bit over the top at some point, but the interior was comfy. Big windows were showing the landscapes outside, the floor was covered in expensive red carpet, gold plating were decorating the wagon. The young man had taken all his precaution and had asked the company he was working for to get him an individual compartment. He had not been too disappointed on the couch he would be sleeping on for the next few nights.

Jongho entered the restaurant car. It was his first time in such a train and he felt a bit anxious at the idea of dining among important or rich people. The young man had found in his luggage a black suit that his father had given to him before leaving for the war and that he had not wear enough for it to look too used. He hoped the illusion would work. However his worries were for nothing as the wagon was almost empty.

There were only one man sitting in a table near one of the window. His hair were red. Red like a strawberry. Jongho blinked a few times, completely frozen in the doorway of the wagon. He swallowed all the questions that were bursting in his head. The stranger raised his head. Jongho quickly looked at the opposite direction, embarrassed, and moved to a table. Trying to be as far away as possible from the other one. Suddenly, he had wished there would have been more people in this car. But it was only the two of them and Jongho was sure that the stranger was now staring at him.

Jongho glanced at him. With his red hair and his outdated outfit, he attracted the young man’s attention. He also was pretty sure that he was stirring his cup of tea without touching the spoon. He felt uncomfortable yet terribly curious about him. Jongho was not sure about it but he was pretty sure that a waiter should have come and get his order, but no one came for several minutes. Everything was silent, only the redundant sounds of the rails and the tingling of the spoon on the stranger’s cup. Circling sounds that made Jongho feel even more out of his place. He was trying his best to look only at the landscape, at his hands when it was getting harder to focus on the moving scenery outside, anything but not the odd red hair man sitting across the wagon.

He knew the latter was not making the same effort. “Jongho,” he heard. For a second he thought he had hallucinated it. Maybe the sounds of the trains had made dizzy enough to transform sounds. But the voice sounded familiar, he was sure he had heard it before, but when? “I’ve been waiting for you.”

The stranger. The red haired stranger was talking to him. Acting like he knew him.

“Excuse me?” said Jongho. He turned his head. Facing the odd young man. He was smiling, softly and fondly. He had the light on his eyes, the one that appeared when you were reunited with someone you had missed. The sparkling light for those special persons, those that you hold in your heart. However, Jongho did not understand why this light was directed to him. “Do I know you?” he asked.

The stranger shook his head. His smile turned into a sad grin and Jongho felt guilty for it. Something inside of him was not scared of this weird looking person. Something inside him felt close to him.

“You used to.”

Jongho raised an eyebrow, confused. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He truly was. He did not know why. The stranger got up and came closer to him. His face was in complete distress and Jongho felt hurt. “Is it too much to ask you to trust me?” questioned the stranger.

His voice was melodious. All his being felt like he was coming from an other world. Jongho wanted to trust him. But the rational part inside of him stayed silent. The stranger seemed disappointed at the lack of answer.

“You must think I’m crazy,” he said, “they told me it would not be easy, it had never been, but I can’t stop but try.”

“Try what?” asked Jongho, pushed by the curiosity. He had not expect the answer to hit his heart that way. “Try to get back to you”.

The train stopped abruptly. “No!” choked out the stranger. He was now looking scared. Jongho got up, a strong will to protect him had appeared inside of him. “It’s okay,” he said, “it’s probably just a technical problem. It happens.”

The stranger smiled at him and Jongho felt his heart skip a beat. Nothing made sense yet everything seemed obvious. “It’s not,” the stranger answered.

Jongho understood it when the glass of the windows blew up. By instinct, he took the other man in his arms, protecting him from the glass slivers. A cold breeze made Jongho shiver. “I know you don’t remember anything,” said the stranger, his head was resting near Jongho’s heart, “but I do. And I still love you.”

The young man froze, he exchanged a look with the other one, whose hands were now recovered of a red and shining halo. Before he could realize it, a bubble of the same color had appeared, covering the both of them and soon enough flashes of bright lights were hitting it. The stranger’s face was tensed by effort and concentration. “I’m sorry for not being able to protect you, once again,” he cried out.

“What do you mean?” Jongho asked, he wanted to understand but the other one only gave him a desperate look. “They’ll kill you.”

On those words, the stranger snapped his fingers and everything turned black.

*

“ _You promised me I would find him!” Hongjoong yelled._

_He heard a chuckle in the wind, “you did, Hongjoong, and several times,” it answered. The young wizard screamed in frustration. It was a cold night and the wind was howling all around him. The waves were crashing on the sand, not far from where he was standing, but he did not care about it._

“ _You know what I mean!” tears were rolling down his cheeks and his legs were shaking, “every time, I could not save him.”_

“ _Maybe it is your destiny,” the wind whispered in his ears. “This is unfair!” whined Hongjoong._

“ _What do you want, Kim Hongjoong?”_

“ _Forget.”_

_*_

**South Korea, 2020**

There was a tiny park near Hongjoong’s place. A few benches, a playground for children that only consisted of a swing and a small slide, nice flowers all around and big trees. During autumn and winter, the park was almost always empty. Families would usually rush to get home and children would spend their weekend indoors. The green would turn into soft oranges and browns, covered with fallen leaves, and then slowly, it would be frozen, Hongjoong especially liked when it turned into a beautiful and soft blanket of snow. When the nights were becoming shorter and shorter, and the cold was disappearing, leaving the place to the soft but still a bit fresh spring air, children would come back to the playground. Flowers were blooming, tiny spots of bright colors were appearing all over the greens.

During that season, Hongjoong would wait for the vesperal light, when it was still clear enough for him to sit on the swing, reading a book, or simply reconnecting with the blossoming nature around him, but still late enough for the children to be home. He would enjoy the false impression of silence in the middle of the big city, breathing slowly but deeply.

Hongjoong had always felt like something was missing inside of him. Something that he had tried hard to define, to understand, to fill, but in vain. With time, he had decided to live his life without too much caring about it, just going through it like everything else, hoping one day it will disappear.

When the emptiness was taking ironically too much place inside of him, Hongjoong would run outside. This day was a day like that. He had never been able to explain to anyone what he was feeling, there were no word strong enough for it, no sensation that could compare to.

However, the park was not empty when he arrived. A young man was sitting on the swing, lazily moving his legs. Hongjoong thought about going back home, not wanting to be near anyone when he was feeling that way but he did not. He was not upset about the intrusion in his special place. It was weird how calm and fine he felt about this stranger being at the exact spot he would have been himself. It was odd how everything felt right.

Hongjoong sat down next to the stranger, ruffling his red-hair in a mechanical way. The latter raised his head, looking visibly surprised but he did not move. Not even a backward movement. Once the surprise left his face, Hongjoong was sure he looked pleased.

The stranger was probably his age, his round face and small pout made him look slightly younger, in a cute way. His gaze was soft. He looked familiar but Hongjoong could not remember where he had seen him before.

“Do I know you?” asked the stranger. He spoke in a gentle way, the tone of his voice was like a song to Hongjoong’s ears. A reassuring melody, a well-known ode. Hongjoong was surprised that the feeling was mutual.

“I feel like I do,” he answered, “but I can’t remember.”

The stranger scrunched his nose, “me neither.”

“My name is Jongho,” he continued with a smile. Hongjoong titled his head, usually he would have hated to talk with a complete stranger, especially when he was looking for his alone time. “Hongjoong.”

He smiled too and politely bowed his head. “Even your name sounds like I’ve heard it before,” Jongho said.

Hongjoong nodded. He felt weirdly attracted to the other man, somehow, his heart was beating faster, he felt warmth flowing into his body every time Jongho would say something. “It’s like a déjà-vu,” he chuckled.

Jongho laughed too. Hongjoong’s heart sunk. “Maybe we’ve met in another life.”

The red-haired boy would have said in other circumstances that he did not believe in those things. That destiny was not real, that no one was meant to be and that there definitely were no such things as different universes, or lives. Hongjoong strongly believed that you were leading one life and that was it, and that was enough. But there was something in Jongho’s eyes that made him thought that he was right. Because Jongho was too familiar, because with just a minute of conversation, he had made his heart flutter so much, he had made him feel so at ease. Like something had been filled inside of him.

“ _Don’t you think sometimes you have to forget to find something?”_

Hongjoong turned his head. He was sure he had heard something in the wind. Jongho got up and came closer to him. “Did you hear that?” he questioned.

“You too?” gasped Hongjoong. He probably should have been scared, been more confused, but now that Jongho was standing near him, his hand on the swing Hongjoong was sitting in, he felt protected. By instinct, he put his hand on Jongho’s.

They stayed still for a moment. Their gazes locked. Hongjoong admired how the pretty brown locks of Jongho were falling on his forehead. He did not know who did the first step but soon enough, he was kissing Jongho.

He was kissing a complete stranger in the middle of an empty playground, it was crazy yet it felt like he had been kissing Jongho all his life. Jongho’s hands find their way on Hongjoong’s cheeks, slowly stroking them as he deepened the kiss.

_*_

“ _Are you sure you want to forget everything, Kim Hongjoong? You would lose your powers.”_

_Hongjoong sighed, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I don’t care about my powers. They were useless when I needed them the most.”_

“ _Is this your last word? You won’t regret not trying again?” the wind howled, “not trusting magic enough?”_

“ _I only trust Jongho,” Hongjoong answered, raising his head, facing the invisible enemy. “I hope he’ll find me when I could not.”_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @woobrioche hehe  
> this isolation quarantine thingie is making me so productive, i guess you can expect to see me soon hehe


End file.
